A significant amount of successful work has been done in the area of integrating voice and data signals on relatively low speed networks such as DS1 networks operating at 1.536 Mb/sec. and E1 networks operating at 2.048 Mb/sec. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,650 issued to K. Stiram which describes an integrated voice and data network having a bandwidth allocation and congestion control scheme involving separate queues for voice, data, and signaling. In the network described in the patent, voice packets are transmitted from the voice queue during a predetermined time interval T1 and data packets are then transmitted from the data queue for a predetermined time interval T2. Transmission of voice and data packets for intervals T1 and T2 is then repeated until the voice and data queues are depleted. If one or more signaling packets enter the signaling queue, transmission of voice and data packets is suspended and the signalling packets are transmitted until the signalling queue is empty.